vainilla y chocolate
by Gixx
Summary: holas! estoy muy contenta de por fin empezar mi primer fic. Espero sea de su agrado.


_**Antes de empezar me gustaria dejar en claro que este es mi primer fic, hacia mucho que deseaba hacer un constest. Les agradezco que se pasen a leer disfruten**_

 _ **Vainilla y chocolate**_

Era un dia hermoso en ciudad Larousse, como naturalmente eran todos los días. Después de todo era reconocida como la ciudad más segura de la región por supuesto, en la que brillaba tecnología de punta y la hacia deslumbrante bajo los rayos del sol, mientras que no lastimaban al ambiente con sus equipos, sip, todo en ciudad Larousse funcionaba con luz solar, y eólica, había también leyes que penaban el mal cuidado de la ciudad (tirar basura en lugares inadecuados, destruir propiedad ajena, etc).

Pero dentro de esta ciudad tan llena de cualidades reinaba un oscuro secreto, que solo conocían los miembros cercanos al circulo mas poderoso de la ciudad.

Un secreto que sin saber, estaba a punto de ser descubierto por un cuarteto de chicos.

Al fin estamos aquí – comento un chico con una gorra roja y un pikachu en su hombro

Ciudad Larousse – respondio otro chico moreno consultando un manual de viaje.

Y ahí estaban, ash, brook, may y max adentrándose a la ciudad, antes de partir cada quien por un camino diferente una vez terminaran su misión ahí.

MAY

Para may esta ciudad el nombre de estaba ciudad le resultaba vagamente familiar, en algún lugar lo había escuchado, y no tenia nada que ver con que ash había estado hablando de ella durante días enteros.

Donde, donde…

MAY! – le grito su hermano sacándola de su ensueño

Ahhhh!

Donde estas? Que sucede? Pareces decaída

Lo siento – respondio a sus amigos - es que siento que ya he escuchado este nombre antes, el nombre de esta ciudad.

Si, en el gran festival- respondio brook

Eh?

Dijeron que esta es la ciudad natal de Drew – dijo su hermano – no te acuerdas?

Ehhh, pues la verdad estaba un tanto nerviosa y no escuche la mitad – respondio mientras se rascaba la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Por supuesto! Esta es la ciudad donde reside su rival mas temible, a quien a pesar de haber vencido en el gran festival, no tardo en regresarle el favor en su ultimo encuentro.

No le preocupaba encontrárselo en absoluto, su relación se había suavizado mucho desde que se conocieron. Suponía que había mejorado mucho desde ese entonces y de alguna manera se había ganado que el la tratara con un poco mas de respeto.

Una vez llegaron al centro de la ciudad fue imposible no maravillarse, parecía que todo fuera de vidrio o espejos, era hermoso. Todo estaba limpio, no había un solo indicio de suciedad, ante eso no tardaron en darse cuenta que la pulcritud aquí era algo asi como una ley. A cada lado había gente en cafes, niños jugando o personas leyendo rodeados por pokemon. May vio al menos 3 roselias.

Pero nadie tenia el cabello verde, nadie caminaba con la misma autosuficiencia que el, aunque viniendo de una ciudad como esta no le extrañaba que el fuera algo asi como un perfeccionista en sus técnicas.

Estuvo al pendiente de todo lo que decían sus amigos, pero por dentro estaba de puntillas revisando el perímetro con una mano sobre su frente a modo de visor. Nada.

Quizá el no había venido, o se encontraba con su familia, quien sabe, pero no valia la pena desvivirse por encontrarlo, debía a poyar a sus amigos y seguir.

DREW

No había pasado una buena noche.

Durante 9 años había tenido la misma asquerosa pesadilla que no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Cuándo ira a parar?

Cariño! El desayuno esta listo!

Ya voy mama!

Se levanto empapado en sudor frio y corrió a bañarse y prepararse, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no volver a pensar en eso.

Tras 10 minutos se encontraba en la mesa junto a su hermana mayor, Miriam.

Buenos días

Hola – respondio Miriam mirando hacia abajo, Drew tomo su mano

Hermana, que sucede?

He vuelto a soñar con Jack – respondio bajando el tono de su voz. Su madre se entristecia mucho cuando los escuchaba hablando de eso y verla en ese estado era algo que ambos detestaban. Su madre era un angel y eso la mancharía.

También yo…- dijo el joven apretando la mano de su hermana, ellos eran muy parecidos. Miriam tenia cabello verde corto y ondulado hasta los hombros y unos poderosos ojos zafiros, era muy timida, además era solo 2 años mayor que Drew pero el siempre la había protegido como si ella fuera la menor. Ambos gozaban de una belleza que los hacia destacar entre los demás.

Su madre noto los rostros entristecidos de sus hijos y acercándose por sus espaldas los envolvió en un abrazo muy fuerte.

No saben cuanto me alegra que estén ambos aquí- dijo con una voz impregnada de amor, luego se dirigio a Drew – lamento tanto que no pudiéramos ir al festival cielo, te he extrañado tanto – de sus orbes castañas se asomaban repetidas lagrimas, Drew las limpio con su indice.

No te preocupes mama, se que tenian que atender la editorial.

Su madre y su padre eran presidentes y dueños de una editorial en el centro de la ciudad, eran muy amables con todos y por lo general los manuscritos que les llegaban se volvían libros famosos, no dudaban en dar la primera oportunidad a un escritor si consideraban que este lo merecia. Pero quitando de en medio todo lo referente a los negocios, sus padres eran dos personas intachables y amorosas, llenos de vida y de alegría, Drew pensó que eran angeles desde el primer momento que los vio.

Sin embargo, cuando hablaban de físico eran muy diferentes, su madre tenia el cabello rubio y lacio hasta los hombros y unos ojos color almendra preciosos que expresaban todas sus emociones, Drew a sus 13 años ya estaba a su altura. Mientras que su padre era alto, tenia el cabello plateado al igual que su muy cuidado bigote y ( como si fuera una elección de vida) unos ojos grises que siempre estaban llenos de energía y emoción.

Todos vivian juntos en una mansión enorme bien posicionada en el sector mas exclusivo de la ciudad. Una mansión que albergaba muchos recuerdos.

¿ por que tienen esas caras?

Umm porque estoy feliz de que Drew haya regresado, lo extrañe mucho – dijo Miriam algo nerviosa por la pequeña mentirilla.

Oh cielo, también yo lo extrañe. – y mas calmada les sirvió el desayuno. Panqueques con chocolate (para Drew) y crema batida (para Miriam) xy dos vasos de jugo recién exprimido. – debo irme, pero cuando regresemos papa y yo queremos llevarlos a cenar- llevaba un elegante traje blanco y tacones discretos, ropa de trabajo.

Seguro mami! – respondio emocionada Miriam, olvidándose por completo de su pesadilla.

Si mama! – respondio Drew, contento que seria una noche en familia.

Y tras mandarles un beso desde la puerta del gran salón se marcho.

MAY

Se encontraban en un restaurante muy moderno. May estaba ojeando el menú, con cada platillo se le hacia agua a la boca.

Al final se decidio por un emparedado de pizza 30 cm .

Mientras sus amigos parloteaban ella admiro el lugar un poco, no habían paredes estas eran reemplazadas por ventanales solidos y muy resistentes a excepción de la cocina, mesas de madera grandes y firmes, cada camarero estaba vestido de manera muy formal, corbata a rayas color roja y castaña, camisa manga larga hasta la mitad de los antebrazos, chalecos pegados al cuerpo negros, pantalones grises y polleras hasta la mitad de la pierna (acompañados con medias negras) y zapatos negros muy lustrados.

Ansiosa por la comida opto por distraerse participando mas de la emoción de sus amigos. Estaban charlando sobre que hacer.

Hay una librería que me gustaría visitar – agrego max

También hay una tienda llena de mercancía pokemon y un gimnasio para practicas libres! – respondio ash con entusiasmo.

Por donde quiera que vea encuentro angeles- agrego brook mirando hacia todos lados, con los ojos hechos corazones y las manos entrelazadas.

Yo quiero ir a ver los restaurantes! – repuso la castaña con estrellas en los ojos.

Estaban tan ensimismados en la platica que ninguno noto cuando llego uno de los camareros.

Este carraspeo para llamar la atención de sus clientes logrando su objetivo y asustandolos un poco por su repentina aparición.

Bienvenidos a Nora's chicos, mi nombre es Ethan y hoy sere su camarero

Oh si perdone- dijo ash en nombre de todos mientras se rascaba la cabeza en son de disculpa – me gustaria el pollo frito por favor.

yo comeré curry hoy- espeto brook

yo comeré ramen- agrego max

y yo comeré el emparedado de pizza de 30 cm por favor-finalizo may logrando sorprender un poco al camarero pero este no abandono su cortes sonrisa.

Enseguida volveré con sus ordenes- y después de hacer una leve reverencia se retiro.

Y mientras esperaban ansiosos su comida decidieron que irían a tooodos lados, después de todo se encontraban en la bella ciudad Larousse.


End file.
